1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tray for carrying a plurality of plant pots.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional tray for carrying a plurality of plant pots includes a base plate and a plurality of container sections formed therein. Each of the container sections includes an opening formed in the base plate and having a suitable configuration, a plurality of support members extending downwardly from the peripheral portion of the opening, and a bottom plate connected to the lower ends of the support members. Plant pots are inserted into the container sections through the openings, so that the pots can be transported at one time.
However, with the conventional tray, the container sections can receive only one kind of pots having a size or configuration conforming to the container sections. Thus, pots having a larger size than the container sections cannot be sufficiently received by the container sections, while pots having a smaller size than the container sections tend to move within the container sections during transportation. In any cases, an operation for transporting pots cannot be satisfactorily performed. Therefore, it is necessary to prepare a number of kinds of trays having container sections of different sizes and configurations so as to cope with various kinds of pots. Such preparation of a number of kinds of trays is unpractical.